Mi carta del destino
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: La verdad, no sé como describirlo; más bien explica como se creó la carta del DESTINO. Es un S&S, y un E&T, no se si poner alguno más... r/r (cap.4 agregado!)
1. *Por Sakura Kinomoto*

Hola, Kari Ishikawa al habla... ^_^  
  
  
  
1 Mi carta del destino *Por Sakura Kinomoto*  
  
Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y tengo nueve años, voy a la escuela de Tomoeda y soy muy feliz.  
  
"Buenos días!" dije yo a mi hermano y padre.  
  
"Buenos días Sakura, cariño" dijo mi padre  
  
"Hola monstruo"  
  
"Ay! No me llames así!"  
  
Ese era Touya mi hermano de dieciséis años. Es un creído.  
  
Fui al colegio patinando con mi hermano que iba con bicicleta. Por el camino nos encontramos a un chico con gafas y pelo castaño muy claro. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela de mi hermano y una bicicleta también.  
  
"Ei tú! No irás a la escuela secundaria de Tomoeda? Te has perdido?" preguntó mi hermano al chico.  
  
"Sí... me llamo Tsukijorou Yukito, les importaría ayudarme?" dijo en forma de súplica.  
  
"Claro, yo me llamo Kinomoto Touya y éste monstruo de aquí es mi hermana Sakura"  
  
"No soy un monstruo!" dije llorando al fin. Mi hermano se espantó.  
  
"Tranquila! Tranquila! Lo decía en broma! Calma! Sakura!" dijo, pero no hacía caso.  
  
"No-soy-un-monstruo!" dije hipando.  
  
El joven con gafas me cogió en brazos como si nos conociéramos de siempre y me dijo.  
  
"Claro que no, eres muy guapa, sabes?" dijo amistosamente.  
  
Con mis ojos verdes me uní a los suyos de color castaño. Me sonrió y paré de llorar.  
  
"De verdad soy guapa?" pregunté.  
  
"Muy guapa, pero mucho más cuando sonríes, sabes?" me dijo amablemente.  
  
Yo sonreí. Y él asintió con un 'así me gusta'.  
  
"Vaya... gracias Tsukijirou" dijo Touya.  
  
"De nada, me encantan los niños y ella es muy maja en especial. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres"  
  
"Y tú por el mío"  
  
"Y yo?" pregunté intentándole llamar la atención.  
  
"Claro... Sakura" noté que la sangre me hervía en la cabeza. Era tan... especial...  
  
Al llegar en la escuela, me dio una bolsita de caramelos de azúcar.  
  
"Mis preferidos!" exclamé cuando me los dio.  
  
"Pues todos para ti" dijo alejándose "Adiós Sakura!"  
  
Es tan... especial.  
  
"Sakura!" oí una voz detrás de mi "Ya veo que te has enamorado, como se llama?"  
  
"Yukito... Yukito Tsukijirou" dije sonrojándome.  
  
Ella era Tomoyo, es de la misma edad que yo y somos mejores amigas, sabéis? Tiene el pelo negro y por debajo de los hombros, no muy largo pero cada día se lo recoge de diferente manera, hoy lo lleva suelto con una diadema del color de sus ojos, azul mar.  
  
Pasaron unos días desde entonces y Tomoyo conoció a Yukito, le dijo que le parecía buena persona. Yo asentí.  
  
"Buenas noches Touya, Yukito" dije una noche. Yukito se quedaba a dormir esa noche y el corazón me bombardeaba a cien por hora.  
  
1.1 Yo estaba allí, corriendo, en la oscuridad infinita. Llevaba mi traje de excursionista escolar. Estaba llorando. Mi mano agarraba fuertemente a Tomoyo que corría conmigo. Tomoyo? Donde estaba? Había desaparecido!!!  
  
1.2 "Tomoyo-chan???!!!" grité para buscarla, pero allí no había nada. De pronto empezó a incendiarse todo. "Tomoyo!! Ayúdame!!"  
  
"Calma! Piensa con tranquilidad! Calma!" oí la voz.  
  
Me giré violentamente para ver a un chico de la misma edad que yo con una camiseta azul cielo y unos tejanos. Pudo ver claramente el movimiento ondulado de su pelo castaño-avellana.  
  
"Míralo bien, esto es solo un sueño, no es real, pero has de superar tu miedo entiendes?" yo negué con la cabeza. De repente me cogió las manos con las suyas que eran cálidas. Su mirada de otoño penetraba en mi. "Confía en ti misma y en mí". Esta vez asentí y deposité toda mi confianza en él.  
  
"Me ayudarás a regresar a casa?" pregunté. Me sonrió.  
  
"Haré lo que pueda. Dame las manos..." se las ofrecí y las elevó a la altura de mi pecho hacia adelante separadas como si sostuviera algo muy frágil. Él las puso al mi alrededor y formamos una estrella. Él con su fuerza movió la estrella en mi corazón y me empecé a elevar.  
  
"Como... como te llamas?!" pregunté antes de que todo desapareciera.  
  
Con su mirada y su sonrisa, algo nuevo penetró en mi. Un sentimiento que me hizo sonrojar y notar algo en el corazón.  
  
"Lee... Shaoran Lee" me dijo claramente.  
  
"Sakura!" desperté. Touya me estaba sacudiendo el hombro y Yukito estaba a su lado.  
  
"Estás bien? te oímos gemir y llorar... estás bien?" preguntó Yukito.  
  
Touya me abrazó y yo a él.  
  
"Estoy bien... tan solo fue un sueño..." dije antes de caerme dormida de nuevo.  
  
Al día siguiente me di cuenta... tenía en la mano una carta grande y larga.  
  
Una carta con un símbolo extraño en la parte de atrás. Pero, al girarla, vi a ese chico con una sonrisa y su espada, (tenía un traje raro)y en la cinta ponía: Shaoran Lee, destino. 


	2. *Por Shaoran Lee*

Hola, Kari Ishikawa al habla... ^_^  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Mi carta del destino Por Shaoran Lee*  
  
Me llamo Shaoran Lee. Tengo nueve años. Vivo con mi madre, cuatro hermanas y con Wei, nuestro mayordomo. Meiling, mi prima, ha venido a pasar unas vacaciones con nosotros. Estoy recidenciado en la capital (aparte de Pekín) de China, Honk-Kong.  
  
"Bien, es tu turno" dijo un día mi madre a mi hermana de unos años mayor que yo. Se la llevó en el cuarto secreto de mamá donde, de repente, oí un chillido de sorpresa. Cogí el vaso del que estaba bebiendo leche y lo amarré en la puerta.  
  
"Ya es hora que sepas que eres maga y tiene poderes mágicos..." allí empezó a explicar algo sobre un mago muy poderoso y sobre la magia.  
  
Lo peor fue cuando Meiling me vio, pero antes de que pudiera chillarme me la llevé a mi dormitorio.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! No se lo digas a mi madre, por favor!"  
  
"Pero esto NO está BIEN!" me reprochó.  
  
"Por favor!!!!!" dije ya suplicando.  
  
"De acuerdo... solo si me das un beso!!" dijo sonrojándose. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me prometió que no lo diría, pero me preguntó que había oído.  
  
"Mamá dijo que nuestra familia tiene poderes de un tal Clown Seed. No lo sé!!" dije sonrojándome al ver que mi supuesta mejor amiga se tiraba al suelo y se retorcía de risa.  
  
"Abra Cadabra Pataplím Pataplám quiero delante de mí un rico flan!" dijo Meiling en broma.  
  
Toc, Toc, Toc!  
  
Era que Wei que nos traía la merienda. Flan. Ahora sí que fui yo quién reí. Al salir, Wei, me preguntó si me encontraba bien, asentí, pero no dejé de reír en un buen rato.  
  
"Shaoran deja de reír, me intimidas!" dijo de pronto. Paré en seco.  
  
"Porqué?" pregunté.  
  
"NO preguntes eso a una chica, nos molesta mucho!" asentí sin entender. "Estás seguro de que era Clown Seed?"  
  
"No era eso... era..." después de meditar un rato caí en la cuenta "Clow Reed!"  
  
Sin entender cómo, fuí envuelto en oscuridad.  
  
'Dónde... dónde estoy?' pregunté, más bien, pensé pues no podía abrir la boca y menos pronunciar un sonido.  
  
"YO soy Clow Reed, has escuchado la conversación que ha tenido tu madre, es decir una descendiente mía, y sabes que eres mago, pero tus poderes NO son fuertes. Eres débil"  
  
'Eso no es cierto Clow, soy muy fuerte!' dije enfadado.  
  
Sonrió.  
  
De todas las cosas que pense que haría: tirarme un rayo de fuego, replicar, o cosas así...  
  
Sonrió.  
  
Con sus manos y entre ellas formó una esfera, parecida a la luna, y los dos juntos (se tuvo que agachar) la hicimos más grande. No me explico el porqué aún. Con su fuerza, mayor que la mía, la empujó hacia mi corazón, donde noté un rayo de luz cálida de repente que me gustó.  
  
"Ahora ERES fuerte, demuéstramelo"  
  
'Que? Como?'  
  
"Dando parte de tu magia y ayudando a una joven que se encuentra en verdaderos apuros, confío en ti, Lee Shaoran" asentí.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!?" oí una voz refinada y desesperada. "Tomoyo! Ayúdame" ya la veía, tenía el pelo del color de la miel con un peinado muy distinto, ni el de mis hermanas era tan raro, tenía el color de los ojos de la esmeralda.  
  
"Calma! Piensa con tranquilidad! Calma!" dije sin saber el motivo.  
  
Se giró bruscamente. Tenía en las mejillas algo en que antes no me había fijado. Marcas plateadas de lágrimas. Estaba llorando.  
  
"Míralo bien, esto es solo un sueño, no es real, pero has de superar tu miedo entiendes?" negó con la cabeza. Sí, eso ERA un sueño, algo NO real. Le cogí cuidadosamente las manos. Eran suaves, pero estaban frías. "Confía en ti misma y en mi" esta vez asintió conforme a entendido.  
  
"Me ayudarás a regresar a casa?" preguntó muy suavemente. Sonreí. Había algo en ella que me hacía sentir bien, algo que me hacía sentir especial.  
  
Clow me dijo que debía pasar los poderes a alguien en apuros.  
  
"Haré lo que pueda...dame las manos" me las ofreció y las coloqué de tal manera cono Clow conmigo y de formó, en cambio de una luna, una estrella muy brillante. Le penetré en su interior.  
  
"Como... como te llamas?" preguntó antes de desaparecer, indefinidamente preocupada.  
  
Sonreí de nuevo. Tan maja... tan inocente... tan especial.  
  
"Lee... Shaoran Lee" dije claramente. "Y tú?!" pero antes de eso, ella había desaparecido. No lo sabré nunca?  
  
"Sí... lo sabrás, y eres verdaderamente PODEROSO, estoy orgulloso" dijo Clow apareciendo y evadiéndose a la vez.  
  
"Shaoran!" noté un bofetón al costado de mi cara. Esa mano tan gélida era la de mi madre. No, no me equivocaba.  
  
"Mamá... yo... qué ha pasado"  
  
"Te desmayaste cuando pronunciaste ese nombre... Clown Seed y avisé a tía y... has estado inconsciente tres horas. Me preocupaste!" lloró y lamentó Meiling.  
  
"Lo siento mamá... escuché le conversación y..." dijo mirándola. En su rostro no había un mirada severa y enfadada, si no que más bien, una mirada tranquila y descansada.  
  
"Clow te dio el poder, verdad?"  
  
"Sí, y tuve que salvar a una chica que no sé como se llama"  
  
"Se llama Sakura Kinomoto" me informó mi hermana mayor.  
  
"Como lo sabes?" preguntó mi madre.  
  
"En su mano había un carta" nos la mostró. Era la misma chica sonriendo con una vara extraña en la que abajo se leía:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cuida bien esta carta, es la carta del destino. Es un carta muy especial" dijo mi madre abrazándome. 


	3. *Por Tomoyo Daidouji*

Hola, Kari Ishikawa al habla... ^_^  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 Mi carta del destino *Por Tomoyo Daidouji*  
  
"Sakura-chan" susurré.  
  
Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji, tengo once años.  
  
"Tomoyo!" oí una voy.  
  
"Kero-chan! Encontraste a Sakura?" negó con la cabeza.  
  
Kero-chan es un osito de peluche muy majo (no le gusta la denominación, pero no puedo describirlo de otra manera) de color amarillo con alas. Es el guardián de las cartas de Clow, un mago muy poderoso que creó unas cartas ahora libres. Sakura, el caza-cartas ahora. Tiene el pelo miel y los ojos esmeraldas. Es mi mejor amiga y ahora había desaparecido en su propia casa.  
  
"Voy a dar más vultas" dijo alejándose.  
  
Miré la llave. Sakura lo usa para capturar las cartas transformándola en vara.  
  
"Como se debe sentir Sakura al decir las palabras mágicas?"  
  
Rin, Rin!" oí el teléfono abajo.  
  
"Daidouji-chan! Para ti el teléfono, es tu madre" me llamó el hermano de Sakura. Bajé las escaleras corriendo.  
  
"Gracias Kinomoto-kun" le dije sonriendo. Me devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
"Mamá?" "Sí, soy yo" "Pero..." "De acuerdo..." "Muchas gracias mamá" "De veras" "En serio!?" "Mil gracias!" colgué.  
  
"Daidouji-chan..." interrumpió una voy. Touya.  
  
"Diga Kinomoto-kun"  
  
"Donde está Sakura?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Donde está?"  
  
"Me dijo que... se iría a comprar y que volvería algo tarde" mentí. Me dolió el corazón. No soporto mentir.  
  
Por mi alivio, sonrió.  
  
"Vaya... menudo un monstruo está hecha, mira que dejarte aquí... escucha, quieres quedarte a cenar Daidouji-chan?"  
  
"Me encantaría, gracias!"  
  
Subí de nuevo.  
  
En el escritorio estaba una nota de la abominable letra de Kero-chan.  
  
No la he encontrado, continuaré buscando. Kero-chan.  
  
Suspiré.  
  
Miré de nuevo la llave.  
  
Me hacía gracia.  
  
No tenía poderes por lo que no ocurriría nada.  
  
Quería probarlo.  
  
"Llave que guardas el poder oscuro de Clow, muéstrame tu forma original, te lo ordeno como caza-cartas de esta misión! Ahora!" dije con un susurro fuerte.  
  
Un círculo plateado me rodeó. Con un corazón en medio. Me asusté pero no podía mover las piernas.  
  
La llave se trasformó.  
  
Un impulso fue, tal vez, que me hizo apuntar mi pecho con la punta, contraria a las alas.  
  
"Recupera la forma humilde que mereces! Carta!" de mi, un viento hacia arriba me envolvió. Era un fuerza cálida por la que me dejé llevar.  
  
Un carta cayó a mis manos. Tenía el círculo de Clow, con un corazón en vez de un sol.  
  
Al girarlo, había el rostro de un chico de pelo oscuro y con gafas (muy guapo) sonriendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Entonces apareció Sakura. Me guardé la carta para que no se enfadara y la abracé.  
  
Todo gracias a la carta Pequeña. 


	4. *Por Eriol Hiragizawa*

Hola, me llamo Kari Ishikawa i ésta es la cuarta parte de mi fic "Mi carta del destino"  
  
Mi carta del destino *Por Eriol Hiragisawa*:  
  
  
  
Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa y tengo 12 años. Un nombre extraño al ser de Inglaterra, lo sé. Pero nunca tuve ocasión de preguntárselo a mis padres. Murieron cuando era joven. A veces me pregunto si, fue algo que organizó mi destino. Pero, porqué serían tan cruel?  
  
"Hola Eriol" me saludó mi mejor amiga, Nakuru.  
  
"Hola Nakuru" contesté feliz "Vamos a casa?"  
  
una pregunta extraña? No lo sé. Es que ella y yo vivimos juntos, pero NO hacemos ESO **¬_¬**X  
  
Bueno, hoy estaré solo, ya que Nakuru va a estudiar con su novio. Y mi gato se llama Suppi, bueno así lo bautizó ella.  
  
"Me voy!"  
  
"Adiós!"  
  
subí a mi cuarto pensando en que podría hacer.  
  
Rebusqué en mi cuarto para buscar algo interesante.  
  
Al cajón de mi pequeño escritorio encontré... una llave en forma de sol...  
  
Probé con todas mis fuerzas abrir cualquier puerta. Pero no abría.  
  
"Soy Eriol Hiragizawa" dije sin entender aún porqué.  
  
entonces... entré en otro mundo.  
  
En una mansión.  
  
Había un hombre con una capa... larga. Con lentes y pelo largo en una cola.  
  
A su lado estaba un ángel y al otro un tigre alado.  
  
"Me llamo Clow Reed" dijo amablemente a mí "éste es Yue" señaló al ángel "Y el es Cerberus" señaló al tigre alado.  
  
"Yue no es 'luna en chino'?" pregunté incómodo por la manera en que los seres raros me miraban.  
  
"Sí" contestó contento "Eres muy inteligente y observador. Claro que... siendo mi descendiente..." rió un poco.  
  
"Descendiente?"  
  
me llevó a una habitación y me contó una historia sobre Cartas de Clow.  
  
"Así que yo debo ir a Japón, dónde está esta mansión y ayudar a la Caza cartas a transformarlas sin saber que yo estoy detrás de esto"  
  
"Exacto. Lo harás?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Gracias"  
  
"Eriol!" Una bofetada me despertó  
  
"Nakuru!" era ella  
  
"Vamos a Japón!" comandé.  
  
"Me da igual, me han plantado" dijo enfadada. "Donde estabas?" dijo con una mirada diferente a la que nunca había visto.  
  
"En Japón..." contesté recordando "Con Clow Reed"  
  
"Pues ya puedo mostrarme"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
se envolvió en alas (?) y se transformó en una fada negra. Y mi gato en una pantera! Alada!  
  
Allí me explicaron que debían protejerme y todo contra el mal...  
  
Dormí intranquilo hasta que, de repente, noté una cosa en mi mano. Una carta y la llave. La llave era la de antes. En la carta había abajo una cinta que ponía:  
  
"DESTINO" "Tomoyo Daidouji"  
  
era una chica preciosa de ojos azules y pelo largo negro.  
  
Esa misma semana fui a Tomoeda y conocí a la Caza Cartas, a su "amigo" y a Tomoyo Daidouji. Era preciosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Que os ha parecido?  
  
Debo continuar con Touya y Yukito?  
  
Mandad Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
